


Turned

by DesertVixen



Category: Dungeons and Dragons (Cartoon)
Genre: Dark, Gen, Magic gone bad, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Some members of the team turn on the others...





	Turned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaialux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/gifts).



Sheila huddled under her cloak, trying to stop shivering, trying to ignore the pain in her hip – and her heart. 

Eric’s back was pressed against hers, his shield wedged in the opening they had crawled through. 

Presto was sitting a little away from them, dazed.

“Presto,” Eric said softly, after a few minutes. “Think you could conjure up a blanket?”

The young magician blinked, looking at Eric as if he’d never seen him before. “A blanket?”

“We need to stay warm,” Sheila said. “My cloak isn’t big enough for all of us.”

Presto looked at his magician’s hat as if it might be a snake. “Do you think it’s safe?”

After what they’d just seen and escaped from, it was a valid question.

Their friends – Hank and Diana and Bobby – gone suddenly crazy, as if an evil shadow had whispered in their ears. Attacking Dungeon Master, turning their weapons on the little man, who’d told Eric to take the others and run. For once, Eric hadn’t argued with him.

He’d run. He had pulled Presto and Sheila behind them, trying to block out the sound of the others screaming for their blood, for Dungeon Master’s blood. 

It had to be even worse for Sheila, having seen her little brother turn on her with his club. He’d landed a hard hit on her hip before they were shocked into action, and Eric knew it had to hurt. Bobby might have a club and a helmet, but he was still her baby brother.

“Give it a try,” Eric urged. 

When Presto pulled a heavy fleece blanket from his hat, he sighed with relief. It was a measure of how bleak the situation was that none of them cracked a joke, just huddled together under the blanket. 

“What do we do now?” Sheila whispered the question they were all thinking.

“We wait,” Eric said, forcing a confidence he didn’t feel. 

He had a funny feeling that Dungeon Master wouldn’t be coming back – and he had no idea what they should do next, or what had happened to their friends.

He was pretty sure it involved blood, and Venger. He hoped Hank, Bobby, and Diana were still alive, still reachable.

He hoped there was some sort of help on the way.

He didn’t have any confidence in either hope.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it - I wanted to hint at a darker adventure as you requested!


End file.
